


On a Tuesday Afternoon

by BlackIris



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo '18 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/M, Fluff, Librarian!Loki, Love Confessions, Marvel Fluff Bingo, Reader Insert, one (1) green sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: When habit of comfort turns into something more, she finds more than just books at the Library.





	On a Tuesday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Library AU - Because how could I not? This is my second piece for @marvelfluffbingo ‘s Marvel Fluff Bingo! Enjoy!

It began, as most things do: with curiosity and a smile.

She first wandered into the library, looking for much more than just the stories trapped in books. She wanted a place of her own to hide away for an hour or two here, a half hour there. Growing to enjoy the solidarity from characters in books rather than those around her, she continued coming back again and again to her favorite library.

She knew the shelves almost as well as some of the librarians, though she kept running into one librarian in particular. 

His sharp features and hard but gentle nature drew her to him; just as she’s drawn to the books. Little does she know that her taste in books show him just that much more of her calm personality, leaving him just as captivated in their first few encounters. 

Soon they begin recommending each other books, poems, articles. Anything and everything in hopes of continuing whatever it is that they have started. 

Over her various visits, they move from rarely speaking to having full conversations about everything and nothing. Slowly spend more and more time together, slowly but surely becoming familiar with one another. 

On occasion, before stopping by, she’ll make an extra stop and bring with her two coffees and sugar cookies or some such sweet for her favorite dark-haired librarian. On a particularly dark and rainy Tuesday afternoon, she does just that.

Making her way across the puddle filled road, she sighs happily as the library is nearly deserted, just as she hoped it would be. She pushes her way in, fumbling with her drenched umbrella as she makes it to the librarian’s station near the back where she knows he likes to hide out when it’s quiet. 

“Hey.” She says, sliding the coffees onto the desk, dropping the small bag of brownies next to him, trying not to drip all over the place.

“Darling.” Loki says, standing, taking her umbrella, and helping her with her coat. “You shouldn’t have. It’s absolutely dreadful out there.”

“I don’t mind the rain. Besides, are you saying you’d prefer if I didn’t bring you coffee or that I didn’t come to see you?” She says shivering. “I thought you might like the distraction.”

Loki moves closer to her, with a concerned laugh as she shivers again, pulling off his deep green cable knit sweater, leaving him in a black button up. Handing it to her, he asks, “You know I enjoy your visits, but are you quite alright? I’m fairly certain my caffeine intake can take a hit to ensure that you don’t catch cold.”

“I…“ She goes to protest, but the sweater is already in her cold hands, the warmth comforting and soothing. “Thank you. Okay maybe it wasn’t the best idea today.”

She tugs on the sweater and sighs, whiffs of his deep but subtle cologne left on the sweater envelope her nose and fog her mind.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He smirks, unable to not stare at her in his sweater, the sleeves enveloping her arms down past her finger tips. “You can hide back here until you warm up, if you like.”

“Uh yeah, yeah. I’m much better, now. Thank you.” She can feel her face flush with heat. “I do kind of like to hide out here. You can’t blame me for finding solace in the books.”

Loki hums, turning back to the stack of books he was sorting before she came in. “As a librarian, I must say it wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t agree. But I’m glad you keep finding yourself here.”

“There are a few other places I like, but this one…”

“One what?” he inquires, looking up in earnest.

“It’s my favorite.”

“And why’s that, darling?

She blushes, dropping her voice, “I, I don’t know if I should say.”

“Come now. Please. You’ve peaked my interests.”

“Well...”

“Please? I can show you the archives if you like, it’s not open to the public, not yet. Could I convince you with that, possibly?” He jokes half heartily, sending her a wink, deepening her blush. Though, truth be told, if she were to ask him for the keys to the library itself he’d gladly hand them over to her without a second thought.

“You don’t have to.” She smiles, looking to her feet for a moment, clearing her throat, she continues. “But, well, it’s my favorite, because of you.”

“Me?” The world rolls slowly off his tongue.

She stutters, not forming a true sentence, nor being able to look him in the eyes.

The stack of books long forgotten, he turns to her, “Because of me.”

“I, well, yeah.” She says, suddenly shyer than the first time they spoke.

“Darling,” He whispers, dropping his voice even lower so only she can hear, regardless of their isolation in the library. “I don’t frighten you, do I?”

“No, no. I just. Oh, this is silly.” She says, taking a breath to steady herself. He takes her hands in his, squeezing them in comfort, silently urging her to continue. “Fine. Okay. I just feel so at home here, so content and so comfortable. And, and I feel the same with you. I was just afraid that if, well, if you didn’t, didn’t feel the same… then I’d lose both you and this place.”

He blinks at her for a moment, before shaking his head. “My dear, I have done you such a great disservice.”

“What?”

“How could I have ever let you think that I don’t? I’ve been intrigued by you, completely captivated since your first visit. Your book selections alone have peeked my interest. It was almost as if they recommended you to me. And then once I started to get to know you… Darling, I’ve fallen for you so fast.”

“Really?”

“Truly.” He chortles as a warm smile takes over her features. “I should have said something earlier.”

“Maybe the timing was just right.”

“Perhaps.” He says, smirking. “In the past, I had hoped, but ‘hope springs eternal…’”

“…in the human breast;   
Man never is, but always to be blessed:   
The soul, uneasy and confined from home,   
Rests and expatiates in a life to come.”

“You read it already?” He asks, his face lighting up even more.

“You were so excited when you recommended it. How could I not?”

“I, I’m not sure. You just have me so enchanted.” He licks his lips, taking a half step closer to her, face turning more serious than she’s ever seen it before. “Be mine? Please, say you’ll be mine.”

She happily nods her head, “Yes.”

“Yeah?” He smiles, eyes dropping to her lips

She moves just that much closer to him, “Yeah.”

A low laugh rumbles from his chest as he wraps an arm around her.

“May I?” he asks, eyes darting over her face, before stilling on her lips.

She hums and nods slightly. A slow, content smile forming on her lips as he dips his head, pressing their lips softly together for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually there will be other characters for the bingo, I promise... Loki just called 'first' faster than anyone else.


End file.
